Fantasies
by Detective Jules
Summary: Meg and Harm think about each other
1. Meg

FANTASIES   
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Same as usual DPB, bla bla bla.... (I'm tired and everybody knows this shit by heart)  
  
Note: This was written for the DogTags June challenge, though in my mind, something that was supposed to be a short quickie grew into something bigger again!!! Please send me feedback anyways  
  
Fantasys (1/3)  
  
by cat  
  
I lie in my bed and another hard day has just come to an end. Though I have to admit that winning my latest case made up for it already. I'm proud. Not just because of the victory - I win cases all of the time - but this seemed hopeless, the evidences against my client were just too strong. But I managed to box him out anyways. That reminds me to all the cases I had with Harm. No matter how helpless it was, we did it. He was a great senior officer and taught me a lot. I know exactly, that I wouldn't be the hot-shot JAG lawyer here at Pearl Harbour if it wasn't for handsome Harm. After all these years my mind keeps on wandering back to him. I left because they offered me this position, along with the promotion I wanted so much. Of course I took it, though it meant that I had to leave Harm. I didn't even have the guts to tell him about this. Never.   
  
I loved him too much, and I know exactly, that these feelings weren't mutual, so I thought I might get over him here. But that didn't work out. He never called me or wrote a letter. I think it hurt his pride that I left so sudden and without telling him. I can understand that. What would I have done? We were supposed to be friends, close friends, and friends don't leave without saying bye. I didn't even call or write him afterwards either. I thought I'd get over him better that way. And now I get assigned to this case and have to defand a tall, dark handsome naval aviator. Of course it wasn't Harm, but he looked a lot like him.  
  
And my mind is running full time. I see his smile, that made me turn into a puddle of goo everytime he flashed it. One of his smiles and I'd do anything for him. My mind drifts back further. His muscular body. His smell. I remember the time in Bagdad, where he opened the door shirtless and dragged me into the bathroom, babbeling something about trying the shower. I didn't know what to say and my mind went blank. I swallow hard as this memory makes shivers go through my whole body. Suddenly a well known heat is setteling in my core. It isn't the first time that the thought of Harm does this to me. Though I don't picture us together that often anymore these days. I used to do it a lot when we were still working together. But tonight is definately going to be one of these occasions. I just can't stop it, not that I want to anyways. I slowly start to undress myself and silently pray that my mom won't call me just now. She seems to have a perverted sense of when I'm treating myself and though I try to ignore her 'Meg I know you're at home' messages on my answering machine...   
  
I shudder. This really isn't the right time to think about that. I focus back on Harm. I close my eyes and see him standing here in my bedroom, right in front of me. He's flashing me his gorgeous smile, I bite my lower lip and smile back at him, as he begins to slowly unbutton his dress whites and sways to a soft melody that is audible only by the two of us. I take a deep breath and moan. Yes, that saying about dress whites and gold wings has truth about it. Though Harm looks sexy, no matter what he's wearing. But the less he's wearing, the more sexy he is of course. This makes the Harm of my fantasies continue to undress and he slowly unzips his pants and steps out of shoes and socks. Oh yes, this is satisfying. I wonder, just how satisfying the real thing would be, but right now all I have is this, and I'm going to enjoy that to the max. I lick my lips ans my hands slowly stroke over my body, I imagine that Harm's hands are doing this to me instead of my own. I let them linger on my breasts and message themsoftly, before my thumb graces over my hardened nipples ever so slightly. I stick the forefinger of my other hand into my mouth and wet it.   
  
Now I pay attention to my other nipple and tenderly roll it between thumb and forefinger as I repeat the wetting process with my other hand. My forefingers aren't the only body parts that are wet by now. The wet spot between my legs is itching because I didn't pay enough attention to it yet. I change that right away and let my hand slowly slide down my body. I moan as it reaches my sex. I remember something I read on a webpage once, one about some stupid puritain campaign: God didn't give us genitals for entertainment! A broad grin curves my lips. "Yeah, right." How about for pleasure instead? I definitely do enjoy this. My fingers touch my clit and I moan at the contact. I circle and caress it and I imagine that it is Harm's tongue that is dug deep between my legs. I can't wait any longer and let my forefinger penetrate my wet vulva. I thrust into myself with it a couple of times, before I enter a second finger. My mind replaces my fingers by Harm's cock, which is filling me completely. I don't need long until I come. Shivers run through my body again and I cry out Harm's name as I enjoy my climax. One wave of my orgasm follows the next and I breathe hard as I'm finished. The telephone starts to ring. As usual I ignore it, knowing exactly, who's calling. Instead I let myself fall into the pillows, close my eyes and sigh.   
  
I hear my mom's voice that brings me back to reality again. "Dammit Meg, you can't be out, everytime I try to call you." She slams down the receiver, but I don't care. Maybe I'll call her back tomorrow. Right now I'm going to take a shower. As the hot water is drumming down on me, I realize just how much I miss my expartner. I finally want the real thing, and I don't need long to make a decision. So I step out of my shower and dry myself off a little, before I grab my phone and dial a number that is still branded in my brain, though I shuffle it out for the first time in years. The line is free and my heart is pounding as hard and loud as it possibly could. Before I can regret my decision and slam down the receiver again, a voice answers my call.  
  
"Rabb."  
  
I swallow, it's him, I'm really talking to the real thing now, well, I'm not exactly talking. Again his voice statles me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Suddenly I feel so dumb and don't really know what to say.  
  
"Hiya Harm. This, this is Meg."  
  
***end of part 1*** 


	2. Harm

FANTASIES   
  
  
  
Disclaimers and other stuff: see part one  
  
Fantasys (2/3)  
  
I rub my eyes and massage my temples. Phew, this one is going to be a tough one. Mac, Bud, Harriett and I just have arrived at Pearl Harbour. Our latest assignment is to defend and prosecute some aviator who's accused of espionage. Well, actually Mac and Bud are the prosecutors, while I have to work together with the local hot-shot to defend. I wonder what kind of guy that is. But right now I don't give a damn. I let myself fall down on the soft hotelbed. I guess the Admiral took pity on Harriett and let Bud drag her and little AJ along. Officially she's acting as law clerk for me. But whatever, we'll get briefed tomorrow in the morning. And then I'm going to meet this local wannabe superstar.   
  
Ok, maybe he's not that bad, but still, I have my doubts. As if I couldn't defend this guy on my own. Earlier, when we've been to the local JAG field office already, we've been told, that we should enjoy the end of the day, go back to our quarters and go to bed early, because we'd have to report by dawn tomorrow morning. I asked if I could meet my assistant or whatever already. But I've been told that the Lt. Cmdr. just won an important case that seemed to be hopeless first, and that they were partying because of the victory now. Fits into the picture. A young guy who wins a case and feels like God. So he's Lt.Cmdr. At least I outrank him. Whatever, I don't wanna think about that anymore right now.   
  
My mind wanders back to this strange encounter I had in the office. Well encounter doesn't really fit, I've only seen her back, and that from far away, but still, this blonde officer reminded me to the only true love of my life. Meg. Meg Austin, my expartner. I'm still not over her and I guess I'll never be. Whenever I see a tall blonde, I hope it's her. Another ghost that I'm hunting down. I thought we had a friendship that no one else could touch. She was my best friend, but she left without saying goodbye, and would a real friend do that? She never called or wrote afterwards, so I didn't do it either, I don't have the slightest idea, where she is or what she's doing. I've always wanted to find her again, after all she captured my heart, but still, I have my pride, and the way she left shows me, that whatever it is, that I felt, still feel for her wasn't mutual. So I tried to get over her, went on with my life, got involved with other women, but nothing of that worked, I'm still thinking about her. Her beautiful smile that weakened my knees, her sparkling sapphire eyes, her blonde silky hair, her habit to chew on her lower lip, which was distracting me immense, because I always had to fight myself, not to pull her into my arms and kiss the brains out of her. Her slender figure, her long legs. I feel all of my blood flow to my cock. I smile, well it's not as if it's the first time that picturing Meg makes me have an erection. Hell, why not? I mean, I don't release myself while I'm thinking about her every day anymore, but often enough. Keeter used to tease me that that's why I'm suffering from nightblindness. But I know he's doing it too. It was just a stupid joke.   
  
Of course I didn't know Meg back then. By the time we were partnered, I was really jerking off whenever the possibility arose. Is it my fault that she had and still has this impact on me? No. We're not in control about who we fall in love with and who not. So why don't just try to make the best of my situation? Just because I can't have the real thing doesn't mean I can't fantasize about it. So I get rid of my clothes while I imagine that Meg is stripping out of her uniform for me.   
  
Dress whites do look great on women as well. Especially on Meg, but Meg could wear a sack and look sexy. Though that would be a funny sight in deed. I prefer it to imagine her out of clothes anyways. She is swaying her incredible hips to a song in the background and keeps on throwing every piece of clothing that she removes to me. By now she's completely naked and crawls up to my bed. Her hands are all over my body and she caresses my hard nipples tenderly. I just wish, she'd really be touching me, but instead I have to touch myself. I sigh and my fantasy Meg leaves a wet trail of kisses from my jawbone to my cock. One of her hands cups my balls and she squeezes them tenderly, while the other one makes contact with my hardness. I moan at that. Oh Meg. Oh yeah. She massages my balls and strokes my cock slowly. I continue to stroke myself and go faster and harder with each stroke.   
  
Now I imagine, that her mouth is over my cock and she takes me in. Her tongue, which is my thumb in reality is working over the head, as her lips and teeth grace my shaft. Her hands are still occupied with my balls and she's giving me a helluva blow job. I notice that the next stroke will send me over the edge. I moan out her name as I come and spit my cum out. I lay back down as I try to breathe even again. Oh this was good, so good. I wonder how it would feel like with the real thing. But as sad as it is, it doesn't seem as if I'm ever going to find that out. I take a deep breath and sigh. Time to take a shower. My mind still wanders back to Meg, the hot water can't wash away my memories.   
  
Sometimes I wish it would, but not really, because they're all that's left. I don't want it to end like this. I decide, that as soon as I'm back in Washington, I'll go to my extremes to find out where she is. I need her, and I miss her like crazy. This is love, it can't be anything else. I hope to wrap up this stupid case as soon as possible. I step out of the shower and dry myself off, as I hear my cellular birp. Oh no, who can call me now? I don't want to be called now. While I'm still unsure if I'd even pick it up, I'm already fishing it out of my jacket and before I have the time to decide, that I just want to ignore it, I have already answered it.  
  
"Rabb." I hear somebody swallow and then silence. This annoys me. Great, some stupid weirdo, exactly what I need now. Annoyed I speak up again. "Hello?" Suddenly there is a sweet familiar voice, that I recognize right away, after all these years.  
  
"Hiya Harm. This, this is Meg."  
  
***end of part 2*** 


	3. Meg and Harm

FANTASIES   
  
  
  
Disclaimers and stuff: see part one  
  
Fantasys (3/3)  
  
I don't believe it, it's Meg. My Meg. This is a dream, this can't be. A tear is emerging from my eye. I'm crying? Whatever. Meg. I know that if I'm not going to say something now she's really pissed. Why is she calling me? Why now? So many questions are racing through my brain, but I can't find the words to vocalize any of them. I can hear that she's holding her breath. I bet she's chewing on her lower lip now. No, I know she is. And I still haven't said anything. But I have to, I don't want her to slam down the receiver again.  
  
"Meg." I sigh and sound relieved. "Please, please tell me that this isn't just another dream."  
  
"A dream? No, no. No dream." She sounds surprised and shocked as well.  
  
"Oh God Meg. I have so much to tell you, so many questions, but right now I, I..."  
  
"Right now you just don't really know what to say, right?"  
  
"Exactly." I smile. She still knows what's on my mind. And I swear she's smiling her heart melting smile now as well.  
  
"Me neither. I, I just had to call you."  
  
"I'm glad you did." Finally I'm able to regain a little of my composure again. Suddenly an awful thought crosses my mind. "Hey Meg, you're not calling me to invite me to your wedding or something like that, are you?"  
  
"What? Wedding? No, no." I can hear that she's smiling again now. Ok, I admit, this question was stupid, but I just had to know. "I'm not married." My heart jumps at that. "What about you?"  
  
Stupid question, the only one I'd ever settle down with is you. I grin, I can't tell her that. Not yet at least. "No, no, me neither."  
  
"I see. So, I take it, you're still the Admiral's brightest?"  
  
"Well, I do what I can. So what about you? Where are you at anyways?"  
  
"Oh, I'm stationed at Pearl Harbour." My heart stops. I think my mind is making up things now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Pearl Harbour, Hawaii." I still can't believe my ears and time stands still. I jump into some clothes and run out of my hotel room.  
  
"Hey, why don't you give me your address? Hold on a sec, I need something to write." I run as fast as I can and catch a cab. Turnabout is fairplay, so I sign the driver to stay quiet and repeat the address Meg is giving me. I have to smile, well actually I'm grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "OK, I got it. So you're still with JAG as well?"  
  
"Yeah. Talkin about JAG, how's everyone?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Bud is doing great. He's married and has a son and another kid in the oven."  
  
Suddenly there's a small florist at the next corner. I point at it and hope the driver understands. Yes he does, he nods and pulls up in front of it.  
  
"Really? Great."  
  
"I know, it takes time to get used to that." I laugh a little, and so does Meg, while I look around and once again mention sombody to stay quiet. What can I get her? I see wonderful darkred roses. "Though he's great with his family." That's it, but can I get her roses? I mean I'm seeing her for the first time in years and, oh dammit, I love her and I want her.  
  
"That's important. And you're still flying as much as you can?"  
  
So I buy all of these roses quietly and get back to the cab. "Of course. Know what? I had surgery and don't suffer from nightblindness anymore."  
  
"Hey, that's fantasic, my congrats."  
  
"Thanx, I went back to flying, noticed, that it wasn't really what I wanted anymore and that continuing to fly would mean giving up my carreer and so I ended up at JAG again. But I'm still glad I did it. Somehow it just, I don't know..."  
  
"Gave you back a part of your peace?" I nod, that's exactly what I'm feeling. The driver pulls into a beautiful avenue.  
  
"Yes, it did. There's just one more thing that I need to finally find my luck." He stops in front of a beautiful old house. Yeah, that's Meg's style. I'm glad that I have enough money on me and pay him. As I leave the car, he shows me thumbs up and smiles at me, as he drives off again.  
  
"Your dad, I know." She sounds sad.  
  
"No, no, I found my dad some years ago. He was in Russia. Unfortunately he died before I found him." I walk up her stairs.  
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry Harm."  
  
"It's ok, I finally know the truth now."  
  
"True."  
  
I wonder if I should tell her, what I really need. Why not? Now or never! "You know, what it is, that I need?"  
  
"Tell me." I ring the doorbell.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hold on a sec, there's someone at the door." I jump into boxers and a tee shirt that are lying around. Who could possibly drop by at night? It's already dark outside. I open the door and look straight into a big bundle of darkred roses. Oh great, exactly what I needed: another attack by my incredible annoying admirer.  
  
"Dammit Jimmy, do you still don't get it? There's NO WAY that I'm ever going to, how do you put it? 'Make an honest man' out of you. Now take your roses and give them to your mom or whomever. AND STOP TO ANNOY ME!" I yell at him and am about to slam the door right into his face as I hear a familar voice ask me "Who's Jimmy?" My jaw drops open as the roses are reached out to me and I stand face to face with Harm Rabb. I'm absolutely speechless. We just stare at each other and he starts to flash me his smile that makes my world turn upside down, so I smile back at him. Suddenly I feel his strong arms around my waist, he's hugging me tight and as I slip my arms around him and hug him back, he spins me around.  
  
"Oh Harm, do something to show me, that this ain't just a dream." I don't want to cry now, but I can't stop the tears that emerge my eyes. He sets me down again and strokes the tears away from my cheeks.  
  
"Baby don't cry." He says before I feel his lips on mine in a soft and tender kiss. It only lasts a couple of seconds, but for me time seems to stand still. He kissed me. Harm Rabb just kissed me. I stare at him unbelievingly and after an eternity I notice that we are still standing in my doorway.  
  
"Why, why don't you come in?" I lead him in my living room, that is a complete mess and absolutely untidy. "Well, I wasn't expecting any visitors." I excuse myself and smile at him again. I feel so stupid again and actually I want to drag him to my bedroom, no, waste of time, I want to rip his clothes off and passionately love him in the middle of my living room.  
  
"It's ok. I'm used to worse." He smiles back at me and I drown in his eyes. And for the first time, I see love mirrored there. Can that possibly be? I mean, yes he did kiss me. His soft lips touched mine for a second, I can still feel the electricity that built up. The jolt that went through my body at this very instant. Geez, I think I'm shaking. My mind is running overtime. I could throw questions at him incessantly. But everything that escapes my mouth is "What? How? Why?" I look deep into his eyes again and hope he understands.  
  
"Am I here?" Yes he did, we still can communicate without words. I nod. "Well, I'm here on assignment. Our plane landed a few hours ago, and when you told me that you're here, I just had to come and see you."   
  
"I'm glad you did." I have regained some of my composure and practically jump into his arms again. I have to hold him now. Make sure this is really happening. "I missed you like crazy Harm." I whisper in his ear.  
  
"Ask me, I'm still thinking about you everyday." His breath tickles my ear as he presses me tight against his muscular body. Suddenly I know that he won't leave tonight.  
  
"Me too." We sit down on my couch, only inches apart.  
  
"So who's Jimmy?" He looks at me puzzled and first I have to collect my thoughts. Jimmy? Oh yeah right, Jimmy.  
  
"Just the teenageboy next door. He tries to convince me, that I'm the one he's been waiting for his whole life, whole 14 years to be exact. And the only reason why I'm here is to fulfill my mission and make a man out of him. I'm sent from heaven above, blablabla. I have to listen to that and more like this on a daily base. And no matter how directly I tell him that if I have a mission here, it is anything but that, he still believes that no means yes, and I'm just to shy to admit, that I'm mad about him." Harm is almost doubling over from laughter now. I roll my eyes and try to look annoyed. "Haha, very funny flyboy."   
  
"Oh, c'mon, it is funny."  
  
"Want something to drink?" I get up and start to walk into the kitchen. As I walk by the big mirror on the wall, I notice how I look. I wear boxers and a tee shirt, my hair is still wet and I tried to tame it with a rubber band, but most of it is hanging around in strands. And I don't wear any make-up. Well, That's the least bad part, I don't use a lot of that anyways, and I know I don't really need it. I continue to look into the mirror with a frightened look and stick my tongue out at whoever that, what I'm seeing there is. I feel like a teenager. Of course that couldn't have been left unnoticed to Harm, so he walks up to me and turns me around to face him.  
  
"You look great." I smile. On the one hand because of the compliment and on the other because he still knows exactly what I think and what he has to say to make me feel better again.  
  
"Thanx." I look at him and smile again. Something to drink. I wanted to get us something to drink, so I walk into my kitchen, that doesn't look much better than the living room. I really have to tidy up again. Well, it's not a national disaster area yet. I open the fridge and find almost nothing. A cucumber, some nail polishes, a can of Coke and a beer. My last case didn't leave me much time to tidy up or go to the grocery. Harm walks up behind me again and peeks over my shoulder.  
  
"Tough case?" I silently nod and am astonished because he knows me so well. But why does that surprise me? He has always known me better than anyone else ever could.  
  
"Seems we're down to beer and coke. Mix it?" I suggest.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I pull out two glasses and prepare our 'drinks'. "Cheers." I hand him one.  
  
"Cheers." We both take a sip and look at each other again. God, how I want him. The way I was fantasizing about him earlier just continues to turn me on. In my mind I see him throw our glasses to the ground. He rips my clothes off, positions me on the sink and fucks me hard. Seems it is my turn to make the next step again. He kissed me already right after he saw me again. I hope he doesn't think I'm rejecting him now or something like that. It's just, I haven't seen that man for years, so I can't just start to seduce him now? Can I? I mean, true, he did show up with red roses and I know that he wants it, wants me. I can see it in his eyes. Though I see it for the first time, I know it's always been there. Why didn't I notice that sooner? Maybe I'd never have left at all if I would. But my feelings were just too intense. That scared the hell out of me. I've never ever felt so much love before. I've been to afraid to drown if I'd have stayed. Maybe that was wrong. No, it was definately wrong. I should have confronted it instead of running away.  
  
Damn. But I can't change what was. This is my chance to make up for it again. I'm not going to be a coward again. So I kiss my past goodbye and stare at him again. Say something intelligent now Meg.  
  
"You're still sexy." Great. And so intelligent. I could slap myself. See it positive Austin, at least I didn't say 'Isn't the weather great today?' And I caught him off guard as it seems. He stares back at me in complete disbelieve.  
  
"Thanx, likewise." Ok, that's it. That does it to me. I won't look at this any longer. We're both adults dammit.  
  
"Ok Harm, that's it. Could you please tell me, why we're behaving like highschool kids? You know, what's going on, I know what's going on, we're not 16 anymore."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That catches me off guard again. First this 'You're still sexy thing' and now this. She definately is bold. And she's right. We're both adults and we both know, that we want to do more than hold hands tonight. I don't know why, but I can see it in her eyes and I also realize, that it's always been there. But why haven't I seen it ever before? But now isn't the time to think about the past. I say goodbye to yesterday and before I really know it, she is in my arms and her mouth captures mine. An electric jolt goes through my body as our lips meet again. Very hesistatingly at first, but with growing passion.  
  
Her hands come around my waist and she nibbles on my lower lip. Oh God, I still can't believe it. I'm holding Meg Austin in my arms. And I want to do that for the rest of my life. My tongue slips into her mouth and is greeted by her own eagerly. As our tongues dance around each other very erotically, I lift her up and spin her around again. I don't really know, why I do it, I'm just so very happy. I could hug the world. Instead I cling on to Meg, which is even better. And this time it isn't just an illusion. Suddenly Meg pulls back and starts to laugh happily. She flashes me an incredible smile that is filled with joy.  
  
"Happy?" I ask her, though the answer to that is obviously yes.  
  
"Very." I smile as well and set her down again. She takes my hand and drags me out of the kitchen again. "C'mon, I'm going to show you something." I wonder what she's up to again. That hasn't changed a bit either. She's still full of surprises. "You better remove your shoes." I shoot her a questioning look, she looks back at me, smiling, her eyes are telling me to trust her and just do it. So I get rid of my shoes and she grins while she continues to give me orders "Close your eyes!" I obey.  
  
"Aye Ma'am." I follow her blind. I don't have the slightest idea, where she leads me to. A door is opened and we leave the house. So it's outside. A strong fragance reaches my nostrils. Fresh sea air. A soft breeze surrounds me. And I can hear the ocean.  
  
"Now open them again." I obey again and am completely stunned by what I see. This has to be paradise. The moon is shining high above and stars are twinkling bright. I'm standing on the most beautiful beach I've ever seen. White sand, cocoa trees and I bet the water has all the shades from aquamarine to deep torquise. Right now it's dark. Well, it's in the middle of the night. However, I decide to check that again tomorrow in the morning, after the sun has rosen. I know that Meg won't make me leave again. She wants me to stay with her tonight. "Wow, Meg, this is incredible. You're living in paradise." I even envy her a little.  
  
"I know, I love it here. My dad always had a soft spot for it as well. We used to spend our holidays here. My daddy, my brother and me. Mom always wanted to sell it, because of the ranch and all. I never came back here after my daddy died. Well, that was until I got stationed here. One day I decided to see if it's still here and I met this old lady, who lived next door. She proudly told me that she was glad that I finally came back and handed me the keys. I always thought mom had sold it after all." Meg has a far away look on her eyes as she tells me this story. I know, it is, because she still misses her daddy. I know exactly how she feels. I embrace her tightly and we cuddle close as she continues: "It seems, that daddy inheritated it to the old lady and asked her to hand the keys to the one of us, who would show up here again first. Well, that's the story of my beach house."  
  
"What a story. So this is all yours?" I'm impressed and let my eyes wander around again. As they stop on Meg, she nods and I can see, that this is the nest she has built for her future family. She won't ever move away from here again. Then she smiles at me and I feel something strange. I look at her and know my values have changed since I met her for the first time.  
  
When I wanted something really bad, I wanted it no matter what, damn the consequences. And I know exactly what I want now. I take Meg's hand and we start to walk towards the water, neither of us says a word. I wonder what she is thinking while I'm contemplating my decision. I know it's the right one. So I turn her around, she's facing me now. I slide my arms around her neck and kiss her with all the passion I have in me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I was just wondering if Harm is worth to give up my new life again. I'm happy here, really, but that doesn't matter right now. His tongue is in my throat, he explores every inch of my mouth while the water washes around our feet. I enjoy this moment and nothing else matters. His hands slide down from my neck to my hips as I start to unbutton his shirt. Carelessly I let it slide to the ground. We have to part our kiss, because he's eagerly interested in removing my cloths and pulls my tee over my head.  
  
Suddenly we lie in the wet sand, I don't know how it happened, but what I know is, that his lips are on mine again. Our tongues dance in a frenzy and my hands fumble around with his belt, his hard cock is aching for release and soon his pants are off. So are my boxers. We roll around in the surf, he's on top of me, I'm on top of him, wet sand everywhere.  
  
Tenderly but full of desire he cups my breasts and strokes my nipples, his cock is pressing against my groin. I want him inside of me right away, so I roll us around once more, I'm on top again and part the kiss to position myself over him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Everything that I'm aware of right now is Meg, my Meg. Her skin on mine, flesh touching flesh, her scent in my nose, she takes me in, her walls tighten around my cock and she moans. So do I, oh, this feels so goooooooooood. My hands are on her hips, supporting her as she starts to ride me. How long have I been waiting for this? These sensations are overwhelming, my fantasies are becoming reality, I can see her, smell her, touch her, feel her, taste her, hear her. This is better than anything I ever imagined. Too soon, I'm close, so close, I want it to last longer, but then I have to control it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sensory overload. I think I'm flying. Harm rolls us over, he's on top now. And I'm about to come. He thrusts inside of me, harder, faster, deeper. One more time. Oh yeahhhhhh, I scream his name as he's emptying everything he's got inside of me. We orgasm together and clinge onto each other as onto dear life.  
  
I have tears in my eyes as the world around us comes back into my consciousness. He strokes my hair and plants soft kisses on my cheek. A whisper reaches my ear.  
  
"I love you Meg."  
  
I close my eyes and cuddle close. "I love you too." I wish it could be like this forever, I don't ever want to let him go again.  
  
He looks so peaceful, lying here beside me. Tenderly I kiss his lips.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you possibly imagine yourself here with me? - Forever?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Did I really hear that? Or is my mind making up the things I want to hear?  
  
"Was that a proposal?" I beg that she says yes.  
  
"I... I don't know, I guess." She's biting her lower lip and I kiss her.  
  
I always thought that I'd ask her to marry me one day. Well, now I have to answer. "Hey, remember, what the last thing I told you over the phone was?"  
  
"Yeah, you were about to tell me, what you'd need to find your luck."  
  
I nod. "And the answer to that is you." I softly kiss her lips and continue: "I love you with all my heart and want us to spend the rest of our lives together." She looks totally stunned and is incredibly beautiful. Not only due to the post orgasmic chills, but because she's the sweetest thing I've ever seen.  
  
"So I guess, that's a yes?" She asks, a smile visible on her lips as well as in her eyes. I've never been so happy before, and Meg's eyes tell me that she feels the same.  
  
While our lips lock in another passionate kiss, I pick her up and carry her inside again. Now this is our home.  
  
*** THE END *** 


End file.
